


[Podfic] Making Reparations

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Community: summerpornathon, Cunnilingus, Episode Related, F/M, POV Minor Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: cheese's story read aloud: A stranger comes to Mary's tavern after closing time.





	[Podfic] Making Reparations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making Reparations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463117) by [cheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/cheese). 



> Recorded for the anonymity square on my Kink Bingo card, July 2012.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * MP3 | **Size:** 2.7 MB | **Duration:** 6 minutes

  
---


End file.
